Vaginal laxity is a condition that affects 20 million women in the U.S. alone, ranging in ages 15-49, and is described as a looseness of the vaginal canal or introitus. This condition is most often caused by trauma from vaginal childbirth delivery and has been identified as a legitimate medical condition by gynecological professionals. Further, most gynecologists identify laxity as the third piece of the triad of vaginal birth defects that also includes urinary incontinence and vaginal prolapse. Physicians have noted that women who develop vaginal laxity will often later go on to develop vaginal prolapse. Of the 20 million women affected by vaginal laxity, approximately half are bothered by it and would like a solution. However, many physicians do not bring it up with their patients because of a lack of treatment options.